


Fall

by tigereyes45



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Rex was use to the chaos of battle. So well trained and skilled at it that when he sees Ahsoka in trouble he can run through a bloody field just to make it to her while being shot at. Yes the old clone was far too use to the fight.





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Was a request by anonymous on Tumblr.

As Ahsoka fell Rex was on point.  Following his instincts he was the first to react to the former padawan falling. He had just gotten her back he would not let her go now. So when the jedi did not move to slow her descent Rex knew that she had not chosen to fall.

Shoving pasts the rest of the rebels fighting in large against the empire stormtroopers Rex tries to make it to where she would land. His feet felt as if they were on fire as pain shoots through him. Pain he recognizes. He had been shot, but Rex had no time for to stop and see where and by who. Ahsoka was getting closer, and the enemy was now shooting at her as well.

Rex makes it in time. He jumps to meet her body in midair. Ahsoka’s form fills his arms as he braces his legs for the land. Despite already being prepared pain throbs in his left foot due to the extra weight. He hated being stuck in this old body, but that hate he could push down. Thankful his training had prepared him for such situations he wishes it would never have to be used for her. That she wpuld always be safe and protect herself enough that he was never needed. Pushing those thoughts aside Rex moves. For now he has to make sure that she is safe. Rex shakes Ahsoka’s head as he runs off with her. A groan was his return, good at least she was still breathing.

Rex took shelter behind a large stone. The fighting was still happening but no one seems to notice them as rebels are still engaging the empire. Rex sits down with his back towards the fighting as he sits Ahsoka up against the stone. Moving to her side he holds her head up as her back starts to slide to the side. Rex stops hers and sits her on his lap instead to keep her sitting right up. He pulls out his blaster just in case their luck did not hold up.

“Ahsoka. Ahsoka are you okay?” Rex questions. As he tries to get her to open her eyes.

Slowly Ahsoka does blink but her mouth doesn’t move. At least her eyes were open. She was awake, and as long as he could keep her awake he would worry about her speaking later.

“Good Ahsoka. Just stay awake, okay? I’m going to see if you are injured, sir.” Rex curses himself for falling back into the pattern of calling her sir. They had moved past that long ago. Ahsoka even insisted that he quit referring to her as such. She wasn’t a jedi anymore. No longer a padawan or anything of that sort, but in this life Rex knew he would never be able to quit his old ways. So he moves past the mistake and begins looking the force user over. She had blade wounds. A deep gnash on her side that was already seared closed. She also had a few blaster wounds that had scratched her on the way down, Rex assumes.

Ahsoka could survive all of that, but Rex knew she was lost the moment he saw her chest. A lightsaber wound going through her left breast. It would not have hit her heart but it was close enough to cause her permanent irreversible damage. He looks back up to Ahsoka’s face to see her smiling down at him.

“Ahsoka,” He tries to talk but the words leave him. They both already knew what was going to happen. “Is, is that why you fell?” He asks. In return Ahsoka manages to lift her arm and pull him closer to her. She holds his head close to her side, gently placing a kiss on top of his head.

Rex looks up to see that her mouth was open. Her lips move but no sound comes out. Rex holds her closer inside his arms. Placing a gentle kiss on top of her forehead he whispers words of his own.

“I love you Ahsoka.” He wants to continue to plea, and to cry, and to apologize for not keeping her safe, but Ahsoka wouldn't want that. He didn't want that to be the last thing she hears.

“I have since the day you showed up as General Skywalker’s padawan.” Rex admits. His eyes were growing misty, but he holds back the tears just enough so none of them escape. So she wouldn't see him cry.

Forcing a smile Rex watches as Ahsoka’s own smile grows. Soft and large, her through and through. When her eyes begin to lose the light of light Rex has trouble watching. He did not want to, but he knew it was his responsibility. To watch her until she was gone. It was his job as a friend, a fellow soldier, as an almost lover to watch her go and hold her close. Smiling the best he could for reassurance.

“I love you Ahsoka.” He confesses again his voice growing softer as Ahsoka becomes limp. The clone rests his head against her, and allows, for once, for the grief to escape on the field rather then off of it.


End file.
